Bliss
by love-peace-hugs
Summary: We are... electric. Utterly unstoppable.


_**A lil' shortie I did about kissing Nico. Shame not included –w–  
This was typed pretty quickly late at night, so I apologize for any mistakes, but the idea popped up and I couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Bliss_**

It's warm inside the room despite the bitter cold that had taken over most of the outside world surrounding us. A lively fire flickers in a hearth nearby, emanating the heat we would be currently freezing to death without. The room smells of the cinnamon cookies we've just eaten, mixing in with the scent of mint and sweat of the boy leaning close to me with his forehead pressed up against mine.

We're not really doing anything but staring and breathing. At first glance, Nico's eyes are nothing but empty black pools of tar, but now that I've come so close, there's brown in them, soft hues that seem to swirl with life with every breath he takes. I don't know how, I don't know why, but with every look I give him, it's like my feelings pile up even more than they already had. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, had somehow caused someone as complicated as I to fall in love with him, and even to him it's a confusing thought.

One of his hands reaches up to my face, and his thumb brushes against my cheek in a gesture so gentle it almost doesn't feel like him. His long, thick eyelashes are hanging lazily above those eyes, and I would've mistaken it as careless had his movements told me otherwise. Up-close, his lips are just as pink and kissable as they had been when I first laid eyes on them, and I'm struck with the urge to just close the space between us and kiss him.

Eventually, the urges get the best of me. My hands move up to embrace his neck and I lean ever so slightly closer, eyelids drooping a little. He gets the message and moves forward until there's barely a centimetre between us, in which I take the chance to pull him in and graze his lips against mine.

A firework goes off in my brain. _God. _It feels so… surreal to be doing this, like I'm asleep inside a dream. I try pinching my hand from the back of his neck and flinch a little at the pressure, because it's _definitely_ real. Nico breaks the kiss for a moment, thinking he'd done something, but I quickly pull him in again. The action surprises him, yet nonetheless he carries on caressing my lips. The gentleness he puts in it sends a tremor down my spine, but it's one of those good shivers that give you goose bumps over things that you love so much. My brain is completely focused on him, Nico, the one and only person who I can possibly trust in that moment, and it feels unquestionably amazing.

I pull back slightly and sigh in content. Nico whimpers at having to break away, to which I grin and kiss him again. This time it's a little less sweet and velvety and more impassioned, his tongue every so often running down my bottom lip becoming more often. His tongue pokes at the space between my upper and bottom lips, asking for entrance. My reluctance causes me to stop and take a breath – for the both of us – but I continue with going back in and letting his tongue slip into my mouth.

I'm almost oblivious to his hands moving down to the nape of my neck until I feel a jolt run up my nerves when he tightens his grip. We are... electric. Utterly unstoppable. His touch is magic, surprisingly warm for someone whose specialty is controlling the dead. My hands subconsciously cup the sides of his face and pull us closer together – if that was even possible – and we're once again tangled together in a mess of limbs.

The weight of his body makes us fall down onto the sofa where the sheets had once wrapped around us, keeping us warm. Now, the only thing keeping us warm is each other. He hovers over me, mouth not once leaving mine, still so passionately massaging my tongue. The mint of his breath is mixed with the taste of cinnamon – a bit of an odd combination, but a fantastic one at that.

It's when Nico himself breaks away do I get a bit confused, but the confusion is replaced with bliss when he trails small kisses down my jawline, my chin, neck, collarbone. He stops at a spot that I can't help but moan at. More kisses, vigorous ones, and I wrap my arms around him tightly, moaning every now and then. If there was such thing as complete and utter ecstasy, it was in that moment when Nico di Angelo kissed me.

After a while in a which I was sure he had left a hickey there, he moves back to my face and simply hovers above me, staring closely. His breath comes in short, heavy puffs onto my skin. We do nothing but gaze at each other, as disgustingly cheesy as that sounds, but soon enough we're making out again.

Maybe it was the person. Maybe it was the way I was kissed. Whatever it was, it made the moments I spent with him a million times better than anything else I could've gone through.

* * *

**EDIT: Unless you haven't noticed, this was written waaaay before HoH came out. Damn. I don't want to give away too many spoilers, but it feels awkward to look over this story after what happened in the book. But anyway, I don't think the story specifies the gender of the person who Nico's kissing, right? :3**


End file.
